Wilde West 36
Glowy blossoms! 8:32:34 PM Felix: You haev a small bag of the things. They continue glowing even after picked. 8:32:39 PM Kate: Kate snuggles him and starts heading back with all the flowers! 8:36:24 PM Felix: Okay! You head back down the butte, and back to the village. It's... probably close to two a.m. at this point. 8:37:31 PM Kate: Kate gives the flowers to the Old Man. 8:38:31 PM Felix: He puts them into a jar! 8:38:47 PM Felix: Old Man: All right,t hen. One more thing. But for now, go get some rest. 8:38:58 PM Kate: Anythin' else we got to do tonight? 8:39:52 PM Kate: You sure? 8:40:11 PM Felix: Old Man: It's two. You gotta be exhausted. 8:40:34 PM Kate: ... reckon so. 8:41:25 PM Felix: Old Man: Go. Sleep. 8:41:54 PM Kate: Kate nods. 8:42:09 PM Felix: Old Man: we'll talk more tomorrow. 8:42:10 PM Kate: Thanks. 8:42:23 PM Kate: Kate takes Eben's arm. 8:43:14 PM Felix: you head back to your tent? 8:43:16 PM Kate: Kate brings him to the tent! 8:46:37 PM Kate: How you feelin', Eben? 8:47:08 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm all right. A bit... achey, I suppose. 8:49:17 PM Kate: Anythin' I can do t'help? 8:49:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I wish there were. 8:51:26 PM Kate: Kate sits on the furs and pulls off her boots. 8:52:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer does the same. "I'll be glad when this is all finished, though." 8:53:48 PM Kate: Reckon we shouldn't waste candlelight or I'd read for ya some. 8:58:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That's okay. We can just lie here. I'm pretty tired. 9:01:11 PM Kate: Kate nods. 9:01:26 PM Kate: Kate blows out the lantern. 9:05:07 PM Felix: He lays back on the furs. 9:05:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I wonder what the last... thing we need to get is. 9:05:32 PM Kate: Don't know. 9:05:54 PM Kate: Kate hesitates, but then pulls her clothes off. 9:09:12 PM Kate: How's it hurt? 9:11:02 PM Felix: He unbuttons his shirt. ".... you know how you get sore after working hard in a way you're not used to? Where your body aches because your muscles just aren't used to working that way?" 9:11:56 PM Kate: Ev'ry time I got to till the garden. 9:13:24 PM Felix: Ebenezer: It's like that. By a factor of ten. And while the muscles are sore, they also feel ike they're burning. And being stabbed. 9:14:34 PM Kate: Reckon I'd be makin' more of a fuss. 9:14:53 PM Kate: Don't anything help? 9:15:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You.... adapt, I suppose. 9:17:49 PM Kate: ... what'll be different? Will you spend time in the other shape? Let folks know you're a wolf sometimes? 9:18:28 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You notice how sometimes the others here can turn into normal wolves, rather than just big wolves like I can? I'll have more control over my changing. 9:19:33 PM Kate: Big wolf *and* a little one? Anythin' else? 9:24:07 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Apparently a giant wolf monster. 9:25:05 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...if I was so inclined. 9:26:18 PM Kate: ... monster? 9:26:52 PM Kate: ... can't see you as a monster no matter how ya look. 9:27:11 PM Felix: Ebenezer: the Old Man called a mix of wolf and man. Bipedal, with whomping great claws and jaws. 9:28:36 PM Kate: ... still ain't a monster. Not if it's you. 9:28:53 PM Kate: Kate lies down next to him. 9:29:11 PM Felix: He slips out of his shirt. 9:29:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, he says they'll teach me other shapes once it's safe for me to do so. 9:33:45 PM Kate: Other shapes? 9:35:15 PM Kate: Kate snuggles right up next to him. 9:36:07 PM Felix: Ebenezer: The normal wolf one. And the wolf-man one. 9:37:30 PM Kate: Oh, right. But not, say, a housecat or somethin'. 9:37:55 PM Felix: Ebenezer: No. That would be strange, I think. 9:39:51 PM Kate: Sure would be. 'Sides, I kinda like you better as a man, or a canine. 9:44:44 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Lupine. Not quite a dog. 9:46:55 PM Kate: Oh, right. 9:47:42 PM Kate: Wolf. Reckon you can tear a man's throat out in a second if you had to. 9:48:02 PM Felix: Ebenezer: still. A normal sized wolf will attract less attention than a gigantic wolf. 9:48:16 PM Kate: Sure would. 9:49:14 PM Kate: You gonna let folks know yer a werewolf? 9:49:59 PM Kate: ... reckon I should leave the feathers in? 9:51:43 PM Felix: He reaches up and runs a hand through your hair. "I like them." 9:52:09 PM Kate: Then I'll leave 'em. 9:52:34 PM Kate: Kate leans into his hand a little bit, liking the way it feels. 9:53:40 PM Felix: Ebenezer: And I suppose that once I'm cured, I wouldn't mind people knowing. 9:53:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Wilde would be the place to do that. 9:54:05 PM Kate: 'Xactly. 9:54:38 PM Kate: If I'm stationed there, I got to champion the town. 9:56:14 PM Kate: Figure the right way for me t'do it is to show 'em. You don't haveta but... reckon I do. 9:59:03 PM Felix: Ebenezer: We'll do it together. I figure Miss Merril probably knows already, though. 9:59:37 PM Kate: She is awful smart. 10:04:20 PM Kate: ... hope she know nothin' *inappropriate* was goin' on. 10:05:12 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm sure she does. SHe knows you wouldn't know do anything inappropriate. 10:07:20 PM Kate: ... well, wouldn't be inappropriate no more. We're married an' all. 10:09:36 PM Kate: Kate is actually blushing in the dark. 10:10:00 PM | Edited 10:10:09 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That we are. 10:12:39 PM Kate: Kate snuggles into him shyly. 10:13:02 PM Felix: he puts his arms around her. 10:13:37 PM Kate: That feels real nice. 10:15:05 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That it does. 10:15:18 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm definitely putting down some furs on the bed back home. 10:15:40 PM Kate: Kate smiles in the dark. 10:16:36 PM Kate: An' you'll have me there too. 10:17:03 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That'll make the bed much more comfortable. 10:17:19 PM Kate: There gonna be room in yer house for me? 10:17:31 PM Felix: Ebenezer: of course. 10:18:57 PM Kate: Guess I don't come with too much stuff. Used to travelin'. 10:19:24 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Traveling light. 10:20:28 PM Kate: Yeah. ... it'll be good to settle some. 10:21:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You sure you won't miss it? 10:23:11 PM Kate: Can't rightly say. If I get real restless, reckon we could travel some. 10:23:43 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Sure. 10:24:13 PM Kate: But, don't know if I'll need it. 10:24:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: We'll, we're traveling now. 10:26:03 PM Kate: We're here together. An' that's the real good thing. 10:26:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That it is. 10:28:12 PM Kate: ... wish I could ask Miss Marta on a coupla things. 10:30:14 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Like what? 10:31:10 PM Kate: Well... uh, uhm. Shoot, I don't know. *things* 10:31:21 PM Kate: Kate is blushing like mad! 10:33:40 PM Kate: 'Bout bein' married. 10:34:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Is she married? 10:34:38 PM Kate: Well, no. 10:34:52 PM Kate: But she *knows* things. 10:39:09 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well. You'll be able to ask her soon enough. 10:42:02 PM Kate: ... think we should wait 'til then? 10:44:51 PM Felix: Ebenezer: If you want to. 10:45:43 PM Kate: Don't *want* to. 10:45:53 PM Kate: .... reckon I'm just nervous. 10:47:38 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well... me too. 10:48:14 PM Kate: Don't know what to do, an' I been thinkin' it's wrong so long... 'cause it woulda been when we weren't wed yet anyhow. 10:51:36 PM Kate: An' then I think about it an' I get real nervous. 10:52:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I think that's normal. I mean, I'm nervous too. 10:53:43 PM Kate: You never done it either, I know. Shoot, I only ever got kissed by one other man. 10:54:01 PM Kate: .... boy. An' I clocked him. 10:54:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm glad you didn't do that to me. 10:55:31 PM Kate: I *wanted* you t'kiss me. 10:55:46 PM | Edited 10:55:52 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That worked out well, as I wanted to kiss you too. 10:57:26 PM Kate: ... wish there was a way t'do it without havin' to think on it any. 10:57:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. 10:58:34 PM Kate: Got any ideas any? 10:59:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You could always put yourself into that trance of yours. 11:02:33 PM Kate: .... think that'd work? 11:02:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't know. What does it feel like when you go into it? 11:04:41 PM Kate: ... like I'm concentratin' on one thing. 11:05:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: maybe that would work? I don't know. 11:07:06 PM Kate: ... well. You want me t'try? 11:08:23 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Do you want to? 11:08:47 PM Kate: Yeah. But if you're hurtin', we can jus' sleep. 11:10:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm always hurting. I wouldn't mind feeling good for a bit. 11:11:26 PM Kate: All right. Let's try it, anyhow. 11:12:49 PM Kate: Kate takes a deep breath and tries to relax! And go into her trance. 11:12:59 PM Felix: And curtain! 11:14:14 PM Kate: ((It works, then!)) 11:15:22 PM Felix: ((Yep! Helps her be a bit less self conscious about the whole affair. keeps her from overthinking things!)) 11:16:05 PM Kate: ((Woot! Keep going?)) 11:16:18 PM Felix: ((Brb!)) 11:34:17 PM Felix: ((Okay! Back, sorry about that.)) 11:36:04 PM Kate: ((No worries. Keep going post curtain?)) 11:36:26 PM Felix: ((Yep!)) 11:38:01 PM Kate: ... well, didn't *hurt* any, for sure. 11:38:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Yeah that... I'm glad we did that. 11:38:44 PM Felix: He kisses you! 11:39:34 PM Kate: Wasn't what I was expectin' at all. ....you? 11:39:48 PM Kate: Kate kisses him back. 11:43:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Even better. 11:46:32 PM Kate: Jus' different. Excitin'. 11:48:03 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I do feel better. 11:48:58 PM Kate: ... really? 11:49:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I do. 11:49:26 PM Felix: ((Endorphins, yay!)) 11:50:16 PM Kate: Well, good. Reckon we can do that whenever you want now we know how. Might get better fer practicin' too. 11:50:28 PM Kate: ((Indeed!)) 11:50:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Practice makes perfect. 11:51:40 PM Kate: ... an' maybe we're startin' on a baby. 11:52:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Maybe. If... we can even have children. 11:53:25 PM Kate: Well. 11:53:44 PM Kate: Talked t'Mary some. 11:53:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Yeah? 11:56:30 PM Kate: She said they never heard of a situation like ours. But it ain't certain we'd have a werewolf baby any. An' they're born in whatever form that the parents're in at the time. 11:57:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Huh. 11:58:21 PM Kate: So we don't got to worry 'bout 'em comin' out pups, anyhow. 11:59:25 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Or you having a litter. 11:59:45 PM Kate: Kate 's eyes widen. 12:00:03 AM Kate: .... hadn't thought of that any. 12:00:14 AM Felix: Ebenezer: ... you know, like dogs and wolves do. 12:01:20 AM Kate: Yeah. Yeah. That don't bear thinkin' on. 12:01:46 AM Kate: Reckon I'm tough enough fer one at a time. 12:02:20 AM Felix: Ebenezer: We'lll, we'll keep to human shapes. 12:03:05 AM Kate: 'Course. I only got this one. 12:04:43 AM Kate: Kate kisses him. 12:05:19 AM Felix: He kisses her back! 12:07:01 AM Kate: Reckon you'll be a good pa. 12:07:16 AM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't know. 12:08:58 AM Kate: I do. You'll be *there*. 12:10:02 AM Felix: Ebenezer: ... I would. 12:11:21 AM Kate: See? 12:12:40 AM Kate: I'd hope fer a werewolf. I mean the baby. 12:13:17 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Why? 12:18:15 AM Kate: Kate shrugs. 12:18:39 AM Kate: ... I guess cause I want 'em to take after you. 12:20:58 AM Kate: I mean... well, I love you. 12:21:36 AM Felix: Ebeenzer: I love you, too. 12:21:45 AM Felix: Ebenezer kisses you! 12:22:12 AM Kate: Kate kisses him back!